


Horny Little Deer

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, HunHan - Freeform, I'm Bad At Titles, Lu Han's masculinity is called into question yet again, Luhan - Freeform, Luhan lu, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Oh Sehun, itsy bit of fluff, trashy title is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lu Han performs 'Lu', Sehun gets a little worked up.





	Horny Little Deer

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, leaves much to be desired- pun intended ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> *cough* anyway. Comments and critiques are highly appreciated, if you find this thing worth sparing the effort for.  
> References Lu Han's 'Lu'; if you're somehow unfamiliar with it you may educate yourself.
> 
> [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1287911)

Finally a breather, Luhan thought as he entered the dressing room, removing his sunglasses (he’d just ended a performance of ‘Lu.’) He dimmed the glare of the rows of lights above the mirrors. The stylists hurried forward, for he was sweating through his clothes, sweating his makeup off, but he waved them away. “Leave me for a while… I need to relax.” He took off his jacket with a sigh, enjoying the air conditioning on his bare arms. 

He wolfed down a couple of sandwiches, then decided he could rest a while before preparing for the continuation of the concert. But then he heard knocking.  
Frowning at the disturbance, he decided to ignore it, but the rapping repeated. He called, “What is it?” snappily.

“Open the door!”  
Luhan gasped and sat up. No, it couldn’t be. But that voice sounded distinctly like…  
More rapping. Well, he had no choice now. The moment he answered the door, Sehun shoved him inside and locked it behind him.

“S-Sehun-ah!”  
“You might have forgotten me,” growled Sehun, “but it’s unacceptable that you’ve forgotten everything I taught you. Blowing it like a flute isn’t the right way to do it.”  
And with that, he kneed the floor and unzipped Luhan’s pants. “Wai-” The words were swallowed back sharply when Sehun took him into his mouth in one go.

He bobbed his head a few times, then grabbed his shaft and set up a steady pace. Luhan’s breath was turning ragged. Sehun lightly tugged at his testicles, eliciting a whimper. He took Luhan out of his mouth with a lewd pop; at a complaining whine from the latter, licked lightly at his frenulum, then dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip. Luhan’s moans were lengthening and loudening, he tried to contain them in vain, and he was at the edge when Sehun suddenly stopped and stood up.

He whimpered, “Please.” But Sehun folded his arms and just smirked. It was infuriating. “What does my little deer want, exactly?”  
He wasn’t going to fucking spell it out and beg. It would be the opposite of manly! Luhan pouted and decided to pump himself to climax, but Sehun slapped his hand away from his dick. “No touching yourself,” he growled, coming down to his knees again.

Luhan trembled in anticipation as he brought his mouth close to his cock once more, but the rapper merely breathed hot air into the slit, teasing him fretfully close to tipping him over. Luhan squeezed his thighs together. “Please…”  
Sehun merely looked at him, waiting. The elder bit his lip.“Please… I want release…”  
“So what do you want me to do, hmmm?”  
Luhan almost sobbed, his dick red and throbbing. “F-fuck me, please Sehun!”

Sehun smiled thinly, and pressed his index finger to Luhan’s slit. At the answering moan, he spread his precum into the slit and began finger-fucking him, grabbing a pair of gloves from a nearby chair. Luhan didn’t have the mental space to wonder what for; all it took was a few presses and his vision flashed white. Sehun quickly gloved his dick, allowing him to fill it up with his cum.

He went over to the other end of the room and threw it in the trash, leaving Luhan to recover some, legs still juddering. He returned with a bottle of lotion from the shelf of cosmetics. Luhan only had time to take note and gulp before he was lifted, carried over Sehun’s shoulder and slammed down on the wood counter in front of one of the mirrors. Sehun pulled his pants off and tossed them aside, climbing onto the counter and stretching out, lowering himself onto Luhan. He kissed and sucked at the pale, creamy skin of his inner thighs. He paused to hurriedly rip Luhan’s shirt open, the buttons popping and scattering. 

Sehun slid off the counter and grabbed Luhan’s shoulders, pulling him up to his knees on the counter, facing the mirror, and began kneading his nipples from behind, biting and sucking marks on his neck and along the slope of one bare shoulder. Luhan’s eyes were closed, the muscles working frantically under his eyelids as he keened in pleasure. “Open your eyes,” Sehun commanded in a rough whisper. “Look at yourself.”

Luhan’s eyes fluttered open, and he almost lost it at the sight in the mirror of Sehun ravishing the pale expanse of his neck. His back arched, his dick pulsing red, leaking precum and begging for release.

“Sehun-ah…” he breathed, “please…”  
Sehun halted in circling his tongue in his earlobe and smirked. “Elaborate.”  
Luhan sobbed, “Please f-fuck me, Sehun-ah!”  
Sehun was unrelenting. “Fuck you how, Lu?”  
“Fuck me-” Luhan gulped “-in the ass- please-!”  
“How?” growled Sehun.  
Luhan couldn’t speak for a moment. “...Please put your dick in my ass,” he whimpered, barely audible. “Ravage my hole with your cock!”

Sehun grinned, then slammed him down on his back and popped open the bottle of lotion. Luhan quavered, “C-cold,” gritting his teeth as Sehun began fingering his entrance. One finger, then two, gradually three, finger-fucking him to near madness, then he retracted abruptly. Luhan whined, his entrance twitching at the sudden emptiness. Sehun put a dollop of tortuously cold lotion on his erection, pulling a strangled cry from the latter.

Taking some more lotion, he greased himself up, positioned himself, and filled Luhan with his cock. Then, pulling out almost completely, he thrusted slowly, gradually quickening pace and building a rhythm, changing angles until Luhan’s moans became completely unbridled and Sehun knew he’d found his prostate.  
“You know, when you insist that you’re manly, it gets me all worked up wanting to prove you wrong,” snarled Sehun, pistoning into him with no restraint. “To mess you up- just- like- THIS… Do you do it on purpose?”  
With a drawn-out cry, Luhan orgasmed, his walls tightening around Sehun, causing him to come with a grunt immediately after. He pulled out and leaned against the mirror, and there was silence but for their laboured breathing as they each recovered from their highs. Then Luhan panted, “I’m sorry… I haven’t… been in touch.”

Sehun combed his fingers through Luhan’s sweaty bangs and said, “I miss you so much.”  
“Me too…”  
They pressed their lips together, and the satisfaction from their love-making was superseded once more by desperate desire, only to hastily pull apart when they were interrupted by the manager knocking on the door, demanding Luhan get ready to go back on stage in fifteen minutes.  
They looked at each other.  
“I’m nowhere near finished with you,” said Sehun.  
Luhan blushed. “You made me moan so much already, my vocals are going to be messed up on stage now.”  
“What about dancing? Can you even walk straight after the way I fucked your pretty little ass?”  
Luhan bit his lip. “Dammit… why did you just come at me like that? The timing…”  
“And here I thought you’d be grateful I didn’t spank you, especially considering this is a punishment.” He laughed at Luhan’s widened eyes and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Lu.”  
“I love you too,” Luhan said, smiling softly and tiredly. Maybe I really shouldn’t have gone so rough, he looks thoroughly spent, thought Sehun, kissing him gently on the forehead.

“You know, even though I haven’t had the time to stay in touch with you… doesn’t mean I’m not thinking of you and missing you every moment.”  
Sehun looked away and huffed. “I told you, I’m not done with you yet.”  
Luhan laughed brightly. Sehun's throat went dry as he felt affirmation course through every fibre of his being: that he loved him, still.

He just couldn't figure out how to be happy without him in his life. No stretch of time and separation could ever change that.


End file.
